1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to manufacturing tools and automation. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to rail mounted tools used for manufacturing.
2. Background
Manufacturing aircraft may involve aligning different parts on structures and/or other components. Holes may be drilled through these aligned parts to prepare for attaching the parts to each other. The parts may be attached using fasteners such as, for example, without limitation, rivets, screws, bolts, pins, and other suitable fasteners.
Currently used manual riveting processes may require two operators. One operator may be located on one side of a workpiece, while the second operator may be located on the opposite side of the workpiece. The workpiece may be, for example, without limitation, a metal structure for an airframe of an aircraft. The first operator may operate a riveting tool, while the second operator may handle a bucking bar. The bucking bar may provide a structure against which a rivet may be deformed to secure parts in the workpiece to each other.
The operation performed by the first and second operator may require a high degree of operator training for consistent rivet quality. With the operators working on opposite sides of the workpiece, one operator may be unable to see actions performed by the other operator during a riveting operation. Further, the location of the first operator and second operator on opposing sides of the metal structure may also reduce the verbal communication that may occur during the load riveting operations.
One of the difficulties with these types of operations is synchronizing actions of the operators with each other. Operators working in teams may be required to learn timing that works well in performing a riveting operation. The actions and timing that may work well for one pair of operators may be different with another pair of operators.
If performed improperly, a riveting operation may require rework or replacement of skin panels and/or internal structural members in the airframe. Traditional riveting operations may require working in less than optimal conditions.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.